thelegacychroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyrez
Makuta Pyrez is the new leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, and Teridax's advisor after The Rising. His arch-nemesis is Toa Ihu, whom he has fought on many an occasion. Biography Early Life When the universe was new, Pyrez was assigned to watch over Irania Nui, an island which the Brotherhood had discovered on the planet of Aqua Magna. But instead of creating Rahi or plantlife, Pyrez spent his time with the Iarn Military, protecting the island's streets from terrorists and psycho-maniacs. Teridax When Makuta Teridax came to power in the Brotherhood of Makuta, he chose Pyrez to lead the Brotherhood's armies. The Rising When Teridax took over the universe, Pyrez made his way up to the very top of the Brotherhood. Clash of the Titans Pyrez eventually arrived at Av Iarn, and began to attack the av-matoran with his shadow powers. Pyrez noticed that Ihu had arrived, and blasted him with a bolt of chain-lightning power, with sent him flying to a building. The building, which already was damaged by Pyrez, collapsed on Ihu after the toa of ice collided with it. Ihu emerged from the derbis, but then Pyrez punched him, sending him straight to a wall. Pyrez pulled Ihu to his feet, and then the Makuta started using his density control powers to turn Ihu into a living statue. At the last moment Ihu fired a bolt of laser vision to Pyrez’s eyes, and the makuta, in pain, lost concentration. This allowed Ihu to return to his normal density, and fired a ball of plasma at Pyrez. The ball melted through Pyrez’s armor, but Pyrez instantly repaired it with his Kiril. When Pyrez recovered he punched Ihu and made him crash with a Rapidera bus. Pyrez and Ihu then teleported away to another place in Irania Nui, where Ihu slashed Pyrez’s mask with his sword, and then the toa of Ice kicked the Makuta. Pyrez stabbed Ihu in the chest with his two daggers, but Ihu, being immune to death, simply took them out and melted them with his heat vision powers. Ihu used his cyclone powers to send the molten daggers to Pyrez, melting a part of his Kanohi. Pyrez had an idea, and he brought down a building on Ihu, and then he used both his plasma and heat vision powers to melt the derbis. The trick functioned, as Ihu couldn’t free himself with his powers, and Ihu would soon be trapped in the metal. Then Ihu absorbed all the heat of his armor, making it to heat up to incandescent temperatures. The metal that was trapping him evaporated, and he forze Pyrez with his Ice powers. The toa of ice then combined his electricity, chain lightning and weather control kraata powers to make a small energy storm on Pyrez. Pyrez teleported away to a safer place. Abilities and Traits Pyrez has access to all of the normal Makuta powers. He is mild-tempered, and enjoys toying with his enemies before he kills them. Mask and Tools Pyrez wears a Kanohi Kiril, the Mask of Regenaration, and carries multiple daggers, as well as a Zamor Sphere Launcher. Trivia *Pyrez has nothing to do with Pyrex, and Pyrez was named first. *He was voiced by in Ambush on Jydivia Appearances *Clash of the Titans(First appearance) *Ambush on Jydivia *Bionicle: The Final Battle *Vradok Returns! Sprite Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Ihu